Let's go to the beach!
by First Of The Year
Summary: El Team Craig viaja a la playa a pasar su fin de semana largo. Craig conduce, Clyde tiene ganas de joder al conductor, Tweek está sedado y Token es el padre. Creek y Tyde. Regalo para la hermosa Gabi17 por su cumpleaños.


Craig Tucker conduce una bellísima camioneta a 65 Km. por la ruta rumbo hacia la playa. Hace un aplastante calor, el mismo que te hace querer mudarte al lugar más frío del planeta.

Mira por el espejo retrovisor y ve a Token con sus fieles auriculares y un libro en sus manos, y a su costado mira a Tweek durmiendo placidamente en el asiento del pasajero, con esa delicada carita relajada y su pequeño cuerpo apenas moviéndose.

Por supuesto que para lograr que Tweek se encuentre en este estado tuvieron que encontrar alguna forma para _calmarlo_...

**Flashback **

_-Vamos Tweek, no pasará nada.- _

_-¡GAH! ¿Cóm-mo lo sabes?- _

_-He viajado miles de veces y nunca pasó nada.- aseguró Token con una única voz que tenía que usar con Tweek para convencerlo de algo; la voz paternal. _

_-¡Tú p-porque ngh n-nunca has visto "Destino Final 2"! ¡Es demasiada presión!- acusó el rubio jalándose mechones de pelo, recordando la bonita película que un día por alguna razón decidió ver solo. _

_-Es solo una tonta película Tweek, ni siquiera da miedo.- resopló Tucker con molestia. _

_-¿Cómo demonios tus viejos dejaron que vieras esa película?- preguntó Clyde realmente sorprendido, cambiando de tema. _

_-Clyde...- empezó Token._

_-¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Has visto esa película? Claramente no es apta para Tweek, digo, con toda esa sangre por todos lados, cuerpos destrozados y...- _

_-¡GAH! ¡No hay f-forma de que m-me suba a esa ngh cam-mioneta!- declaró Tweek más que convencido. _

_-¡Demonios Clyde!- se quejó Token al ver que el rubio empezaba a temblar más de lo normal. _

_-No te preocupes, yo tengo la solución para que Tweek se suba.- sonrió con orgullo, haciendo que los demás temblaran, en especial Tweek, ya que todo lo que Clyde planeaba nunca funcionaba, y si funcionaba, cosa que casi nunca pasaba, de alguna forma siempre alguien salía lastimado física o mentalmente. _

**Fin del Flashback**

Y eso por eso que Tweek se encuentra _dormido_ pacíficamente, gracias a una taza de café con cuatro pastillas. La receta decía dos por persona, pero dado que Tweek tiene la energía de dos tuvieron que poner cuatro.

Por supuesto que Craig se opuso a esto al principio, drogar a los amigos está mal, sobretodo si a ese amigo le tienes ganas, pero al ver la cara de puro horror de Clyde cuando le dijo que si algo malo le llegaba a pasar al pequeño rubio el próximo cadáver que aparecería en el noticiero iba a ser el suyo, se quedó un poco más tranquilo.

Aparte de que lo último que quiere es a un hiperactivo Tweek que no lo deje conducir tranquilo y los termine matando a los cuatro en un bonito y sangriento accidente automovilístico, _gracias_. Y no solo por eso, además de que se muere de ganas por ver a un Tweek completamente relajado por el ruido de las olas y el viento de la playa. Está seguro que después de todo esto el rubio lo perdonará, tendrá que pasar un buen rato para que lo haga, pero lo perdonará.

Vuelve a mirar por el espejo retrovisor y ve a Clyde acostado en el regazo de Token, completamente dormido y babeando... Si la camioneta fuese de él y no de Token, el pelinegro está seguro de que hubiera dejado a Clyde varios kilómetros atrás haciendo dedo.

Pero, de nuevo, la camioneta **no** era suya, era de Token.

Después de varios minutos conduciendo, Craig se encuentra en lo que parece una interminable fila de autos que no parece tener ni principio ni final, estando tan cerca de la playa. Gruñe con frustración, golpea el volante y deja reposar su cabeza en el asiento. Está tan cansado que se podría dormir ahí mismo de no ser por estar en el medio de la carretera rodeado por autos. Para mantenerse despierto, y _solo_ para mantenerse despierto, por el bien de todos por supuesto, empieza a imaginarse a Tweek desfilando en traje de baño cuando la radio se enciende sin su permiso, dándole un susto de muerte.

-_Hey momma, look at me, I'm on my way to the Promised Land, whoo!' I'm on the highway to Hell! Highway to Hell! I'm on the highway to Hell! __Highway to Hell, mmmmm... Don'tcha stop me!_-

-¿Qué demonios?- se alarma más por la letra de la canción que por el hecho de que la radio se haya prendido sola.

Un bocinazo del auto frente suyo hace que levante la mirada y sus ojos se enfocan en su matricula; **DYC 666** y algo en su mente hace clic.

-Kilómetros de distancia y aun así me jodes la vida maldito bastardo.- fulmina a la radio con la mirada como si estuviera mirándolo a la cara.

Claro, Damien es obligado a pasar su fin de semana largo en el infierno junto a su padre pero no sin antes hacerle acordar que no importa en que parte del mundo se encuentre, él siempre estará ahí para joderle la existencia.

-_Can you blow my whistle baby? Whistle baby, let me know. Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow. You just put your lips together and you come real close. Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby? __Here we go..._- la estación cambia sola y Craig frunce el ceño. No sabía que Damien puede hacer eso, por más Anticristo que sea.

-Eres un maldito pervertido.- dice agarrándose el puente de la nariz igual que Marsh por el _doble sentido _de la letra y ruborizándose levemente. Sabe que Damien solamente está aburrido y para pasar el rato lo molesta, pero Craig maldice las formas en que lo hace.

-_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on, sugar, let me know. If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, come on, honey, tell me so, tell me so, baby..._- El pelinegro no puede evitar tentarse y lanza una risa burlona

-Preferiría masticar vidrio roto. Sabes que me interesa alguien y ese no eres tú.- disimuladamente mira al rubio y después concentra su vista en la radio de nuevo.

-_Mirror, mirror on the wall; who's the sexiest of them all? Never mind, I am, I am, Oh, she's so hot and sexy, yeah, I am, that's right..._-

-Tú no le llegas ni a los talones a Tweek. Él es listo, agradable, inteligente, tierno, violable, sexy, y por el amor a Dios, tiene un trasero esculpido por los dioses. Así que haznos el favor; deja de molestarme, ve y jode a Pip que seguro se _muere_ por tu atención.- se burla, sabiendo que el que jodería al otro sería él y no Damien.

_-So so what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and i don't need you. And guess what __I'm having more fun...- _

Chasquea su lengua molesto y decide terminar con la agradable conversación que tiene con su amigo apagando la radio que, gracias a Dios, no se vuelve a prender sola. Después de muchos minutos la fila avanza y por fin se libera de ese infierno para conducir libremente.

De todas las frases idiotas que la gente inventa y cree en ellas hay una que siempre se aplica a la vida de Craig a la perfección.

"_Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va."_

Apenas logra salir del horrible abotellamiento de autos Clyde se despierta.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunta con una sonrisa boba debido al sueño en su rostro, mientras se acomoda en su asiento. Token hace una mueca de asco al ver que su novio lo babeó todo, pero solo niega con la cabeza y vuelve a su lectura.

-¿Te parece que ya llegamos?- pregunta Craig con sorna. El castaño mira por la ventanilla y lo único que ve son árboles y carretera.

-¡Viejo, hace _horas_ que salimos de la casa de Token! ¿Cuánto más falta?- se desespera haciendo puchero.

-No sé.- sí sabe, pero si le dice a Clyde que todavía falta mucho todo se transformará en una pesadilla y lo último que hay que hacer es encabronar al conductor en plena autopista, sobre todo si está de mal humor debido al sueño.

-Me aburro, pon la radio.- dice el castaño.

-No.- se apresura en responder. Lo último que necesita sería tener que lidiar con Clyde y Damien al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta molesto.

-Porque no.-

-No quieres poner música para que Tweek no se despierte. ¿Verdad?- pregunta con una sonrisa llena de burla. Era la radio o joder a Craig, y como la radio no se va a encender, le queda su fiel amigo.

-No es por eso.- gruñe.

-Yo creo que sí.- canturrea en su oído, jugueteando con un mecho de su cabello.

-Clyde, _me estás irritando_.- advierte sin despegar la vista de la carretera, preguntándose por que mierda Token no lo detiene.

-Tú te irritas con todo, no es mi culpa.- sonríe sin dejar de toquetear.

-Detente.- amenaza.

-Apuesto que te encantaría que Tweekie juegue así con tu cabello.- no puede evitar reír por la cara escandalizada de Craig.

Todo se va al demonio cuando el pelinegro frena de golpe en plena carretera, haciendo que Clyde, al igual que Tweek y Token, se valla levemente hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás con fuerza, provocando que Token se pegue el susto de su vida y deje su libro y sus auriculares a un lado.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- grita asustado por el sacudón.

-¡Te lo advertí gordo!- ruge Craig saltando encima del castaño.

-¡Tokeeeeen! ¡Ayúdame!- chilla Clyde tratando de sacárselo de encima. -¡Y no estoy gordo maldita sea!-

-¡Dejen de comportarse como dos pendejos!- ordena Token tratando de separarlos.

-¡Él empezó!- se defienden al mismo tiempo.

-¡No me interesa quien empezó! ¡No tienen cinco años maldita sea!- grita cubriéndose la cara con una mano. La cereza del pastel sería que una patrulla se estacione cerca de ellos y que, debido al movimiento brusco de la camioneta más sumado al hecho de que están parados en medio de la autopista, la policía se haga cualquier imagen y luego tenga problemas.

Token nota que increíblemente Tweek sigue dormido a pesar del escándalo que los otros dos están haciendo, lo cual es irónico para él, ya que en este momento el rubio es el único tranquilo mientras que ellos están completamente alterados.

-Craig, solo estás cansado de tanto conducir, así que desde ahora conduciré yo. Y Clyde; por el amor a Dios, solo quédate quieto.- suspira con resignación.

Nadie dice nada y cada uno hace lo que se le ordena. Varias horas después de lo sucedido hay una increíble tranquilidad nunca antes vista en ese grupo...

Hasta que Tweek empieza a despertarse.

-Nghh... ¡Oh Dios! ¿¡Dónde es-stoy?!- grita mirando hacia todos lados entrando en pánico al no reconocer donde está.

"_Diablos."_

...

Gracias a Dios Tweek se calma y esta vez no hubo necesidad de drogas ni nada estrafalario, solo se necesitó que Token hablara con él por unos minutos. Por supuesto, con Craig y Clyde esperando fuera del auto y a kilómetros de distancia, pero la espera vale la pena ya que lo poco que queda de viaje transcurre en paz.

Apenas llegan a la playa se puede observar la blanca arena, las palmeras apenas regalando sombra para protegerse del sol y el olor salado en el aire. Los cuatros se quedan anonados por el paisaje, estando acostumbrados a la nieve, esto es completamente nuevo.

-¡EL ÚLTIMO EN METERSE AL AGUA ES UN IDIOTA!- grita Clyde sacándose la remera y tirándosela a Craig en plena cara, corriendo al mar como el desesperado que es.

-Imbecil.- gruñe el pelinegro, tirando la prenda al suelo con asco.

-¡Clyde, hay que ir al hotel primero y...! Agh, como sea...- suspira al ver que el castaño ya está en el agua.

-Nosotros ngh nos quedam-mos aquí si q-quieres.- ofrece Tweek y Craig pone cara de _"¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!?"_.

-De acuerdo, vendré en un rato, vigilen que Clyde no haga nada.- Token les deja algunas cosas al par y se retira al hotel con el vehiculo.

Ambos ven como la camioneta se aleja y Craig voltea para ver a Tweek con una sonrisa pero este lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunta preocupado.

-Ngh, _me drogaron_.- acusa con un puchero adorable, como si fuera la cosa más normal, empezando a armar las sombrillas y las reposeras.

-Fue idea de Clyde.- se defiende con un suspiro. Sabía que este momento iba a llegar, pero no preparó la excusa que planeaba decirle así que dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé, ngh pero _tú_ estuviste de acuerd-do. ¡Incluso Token participó en todo esto! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Todo fue s-siempre un com-mplot! ¡Nghhh, años y años de mentiras! ¡GAH!- sus ojitos se cristalizan y Craig lo toma de los hombros para que lo mire.

-Tweek, solo lo hicimos para que pudieras venir con nosotros porque sin ti, por lo menos para _mi_, este viaje no sería lo mismo. Además, estar aquí te hará bien. ¿Por qué piensas que las personas que buscan relajarse vienen a las playas?- habla en voz baja para calmarlo, porque sabe que si grita todo será peor.

El rubio lo mira atónito y apenas parpadea, pero asiente para darle entender a su mejor amigo que todo está bien ahora.

-¿Podrías vigilar que el idiota no se ahogue? Realmente necesito dormir una siesta.- dice Craig sin esperar una respuesta mientras acomoda una lona en la arena listo para dormirse.

Tweek suspira y se acomoda en una reposera junto a Craig para mirar al mar. Después de tanto dormir, _involuntariamente_, lo último que tiene ahora es sueño y no le apetece ir al agua ahora, así que solo se molesta en vigilar al castaño.

Mientras lo hace una voz parecida a la de Craig suena en su cabeza, un recuerdo que según él, fue durante el viaje. No sabe si lo soñó, o si realmente pasó o si solo fueron secuelas de las drogas.

"_Tú no le llegas ni a los talones a Tweek. Él es listo, agradable, inteligente, tierno, violable, sexy, y por el amor a Dios, tiene un trasero esculpido por los dioses._"

Se sonroja fuertemente por el recuerdo o por el sueño, uno _muy real_, no está seguro de cual de los dos realmente es, y se convence a si mismo que eso no pasó y solamente fue su imaginación.

No sabe en que momento fue que Clyde salió del agua sino hasta sentir unas pequeñas gotitas caer en su cara.

-¡GAH!-

-Lo siento Tweek.- sonríe el castaño agarrando una toalla y secándose el cabello. -¿Y Craig?-

El rubio señala a su costado donde el pelinegro se encuentra completamente dormido y con la boca levemente abierta.

-¡Aaaww, dormido de esa manera no parece el ogro que realmente es! ¿No te parece tierno?- le pregunta entretenido al rubio, el cual se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza.

-¡GAH! ¿Qué h-haces?- pregunta alarmado al ver que Clyde se arrodilla al lado de Craig con una sonrisa traviesa llena de malas intenciones.

-Ya veras.- canturrea sin poder ocultar una risita y el rubio desea que Token no lo hubiera dejado solo con ellos dos. Son mucha presión.

Token vuelve del hotel ya con las habitaciones confirmadas, busca con la mirada a sus amigos y cuando los localiza su bolsa se escapa de su mano debido a la impresión.

Craig se encuentra enterrado bajo lo que parece ser toneladas de arena de los pies hasta el cuello y todavía sigue dormido. Mira a Tweek, en busca de respuestas, que se encuentra en un estado parecido al suyo pero con un poco más de miedo en su rostro, y luego mira a u novio tentándose de la risa.

-Dios, dame fuerzas.- murmura Token temiéndose lo peor para cuando Tucker, despierte, observando la obra de arte que el castaño hizo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Clyde ya se tentaba con solo ver al pelinegro en ese estado pero al ver la reacción de Token no pudo evitar reírse a todo pulmón.

Pero la risa se deja de escuchar cuando Craig empieza a mover la cabeza en señal de que está despertando, haciendo que el pánico y el miedo se apodere de los tres, pero sobre todo de Clyde. Tweek corre a esconderse detrás de Token, el cual retrocede sigilosamente.

-¿Qué carajo?- murmura el pelinegro algo dormido, hasta que ve las caras de sus amigos; la de Token y el rubio completamente en blanco, como si estuvieran desconectados del mundo y Clyde cubriéndose la boca para no reírse.

Su vista viaja hacía su cuerpo cuando siente una pesada presión sobre este. Sus ojos se abren completamente en shock y su boca se abre escandalizada haciendo que Clyde literalmente se caiga al piso estallando nuevamente en risas.

-**¡MIERDA CLYDE! ¡VOY A MATARTE!**- grita levantándose de la arena fácilmente como si se quitara una sabana de encima.

El castaño mira impresionado como el ogro se levanta con tanta facilidad, y eso que se había asegurado de echarle arena suficiente como para que le de tiempo de huir, y la adrenalina corre por su sangre, obligándolo a correr por su vida, seguido rápidamente por Craig.

-¡Llamen a_ toda _la guardia costera! ¡Ustedes dos no serán suficientes como para detenerlo!- chilla el castaño mientras él y Tucker se pierden de vista y los otros dos se preguntan como Clyde fue tan tonto en pensar que alguno de ellos dos iba a ir en contra de un enojado Craig, por más novio o amigo que sean de él.

-Vamos al hotel.- ordena Token avergonzado por el espectáculo que acaba de presenciar.

-P-Pero...-

-¿Te quieres meter?- pregunta con seriedad, a lo que Tweek niega con la cabeza frenéticamente. Sonriendo, Token suelta un "_Bien_" y ambos juntan las cosas y se van en dirección al hotel.

...

Dos horas pasaron desde el incidente en la playa y Clyde y Craig volvieron al hotel. El castaño aparentemente no tenía heridas en el cuerpo, pero tenía el pelo revuelto y poseía una expresión de trauma en su rostro.

Craig decidió no hacer comentarios sobre eso.

Una vez que todos habían desempacado todo y cada cosa estaba en su lugar Token decidió que estaban listos para volver a la playa y que esta vez si ocurría algo de nuevo él mismo se aseguraría de que ambos pasaran el resto del fin de semana largo en el cuarto del hotel encerrados.

Iban a salir de la habitación cuando Tweek dijo que no se sentía bien y que más tarde iba a acompañarlos, pero que en ese momento necesitaba un momento de paz y preferiblemente que no sea bajo el sol.

Nadie dijo nada y lo dejaron solo para que se recuperara.

Por eso ahora Tweek está acostado en su cama mirando el techo blanco, respirando pacíficamente y pensando en mil cosas que ninguna tiene sentido cuando escucha que la puerta se abre, pero solo aparece Craig vistiendo solamente un short negro.

-¿Y los d-demás?- pregunta preocupado al no verlos.

-Token se llevó a Clyde a un hospital.- dice el pelinegro de lo más calmado tirando su mochila en su cama.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿¡Qué le p-pasó!?- se altera.

-Al parecer_ alguien_ le cambió el protector solar por aceite corporal, y el imbecil tomó sol a las horas donde el sol está más fuerte.- sonríe acostándose en la cama y estirando todo su cuerpo para hacer sonar sus huesos.

El rubio abre los ojos escandalizado pero prefiere no tocar más _ese_ tema.

-¿Cra-aig?- dice mientras se sienta en su cama para verlo.

-¿Mmm?- pregunta con los ojos cerrados.

-Hoy m-mientras ngh estaba drog-gado...- empieza sin saber muy bien como seguir.

-Ya te pedí perdón Tweek.- murmura abriendo los ojos y rotando su cuerpo para poder encarar al rubio aun acostado, a lo que Tweek encuentra realmente adorable.

-Ya lo sé, y ngh todavía sigo alg-go m-molesto por eso aun-nque tú solo lo hayas hecho para que yo vin-niera y ¡Gah! disfrutara esto con usted-des pero... tuve un sueñ-ño, creo, realm-mente no se si fue un sueño o una alucin-nación aun-nque fue m-muy real...- empieza a dudar de su propio juicio.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Soñ-ñé que tú decías que ngh era agrad-dable, inteligen-nte, y tiern-no.- dice sonrojándose sin tener contacto visual y evita agregar los otros adjetivos que Craig usó porque son demasiado vergonzosos.

Al no recibir respuesta abre sus verdosos ojos y ve que el pelinegro ni se inmuto, es más, parece como si le hubieran dicho cualquier cosa menos que su mejor amigo soñó algo vergonzoso relacionado con él. Tweek sabe que su mejor amigo es difícil de alterar, pero Dios.

El rubio abre la boca para exigir una respuesta ya que el silencio lo está matando.

-No fue un sueño, realmente lo dije.- admite. Bueno, Tweek quería una respuesta y ahora la tiene, no se puede quejar, por más que dicha respuesta la esté dando más presión que la de costumbre y lo tiente con tirarse por la ventana.

-Ah...- es lo único que dice.

-¿Quieres saber que más dije de ti?- pregunta levantándose de la cama y sentándose al lado suyo. El rubio tiene una leve idea, pero quiere escucharlo ahí mismo, completamente despierto.

Un pequeño "_Gah_" de su boca y asiente con timidez.

-Pienso que eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida Tweek. Amo cada detalle que tienes, tu cabello, tus ojos verdes con apenas una tonalidad de marrón, tus diminutas pecas, tus labios. No solo me encantas por fuera, sino como eres por dentro, la persona mas amable e inteligente que he conocido, amo la forma en que te expresas, tal vez tú la odies pero yo no, ver como muestras tus sentimientos sin miedo. No es solo algo que amo y admiro, sino algo que también envidio porque se que jamás seré como; eres _perfecto_.

Tweek lo mira cono los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera visto un unicornio desfilar frente suyo.

-¿Tweek?- se preocupa al ver a su mejor amigo tiene sus ojitos cristalizados.

-Ngh, Craig.- murmura tirándose sobre el pelinegro, colocando sus brazos en su cuello y quedando ambos acostados.

Craig se deja caer en la cama sintiendo el peso, el cual es alarmantemente poco, del rubio sobre él y sonríe, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Tweek, mientras que el apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su mejor amigo, sintiendo sus calmados latidos.

Ambos permanecen en un hermoso silencio, sintiendo las respiraciones y los latidos del otro cuando el pelinegro toma el valor suficiente para hablar. Toma una gran bocanada de aire mientras que sus mejillas se tiñen de un rosa pálido.

-Tweek, te am...-

-¡Maldición Craig! ¡Espero que estés feliz, me duele todo el cuerpo y es_ tu_ culpa! ¡No puedo ni camin... ¿Qué demonios? ¡TOKEEEN!- chilla Clyde asustado por la imagen que sus mejores amigos están dando. Ambos se sobresaltan por el grito del castaño, sobre todo Tweek que se cae de la cama.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Tucker.

-Ngh, sí.- dice mientras se soba la cabeza pero se alarma cuando ve a Craig saliendo de la habitación. -¡GAH! ¿A d-donde vas?- se preocupa al ver que el pelinegro tiene un aura asesina y el ceño fruncido.

-A matar a Clyde.- declara.

Esa noche Tweek, increíblemente, agradeció el hecho de que sus amigos lo hayan obligado a subir a esa camioneta y recapacita que desde ahora en más, el café va a ser la segunda cosa más importante en su vida.

* * *

Bueno Gabi, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, aunque no me haya salido tan romántico como quise u.u

Para este fic me inspiré en mis vacaciones de verano en Uruguay :B

**Canciones. (Por si a alguien le interesa)**

AC/DC - Highway to hell.

Flo Rida - Whistle.

Rod Stewart - Do Ya Thing Im Sexy?

Christina Aguilera - Vanity.

Pink - So What?


End file.
